Island Decoration Contest
On April 26, 2010 Meteor Games offically announced a new decoration contest. This will be a monthly contest and will be judged by the staff members of Meteor Games. Please see the links section for the thread/topic you must post your submission. Notice: This is a wiki run by players on Island Paradise and we have no control over the contest. Please do not post any submissions here. Details *This contest will be held once a month. *Unless specified they are not looking for a specific theme, they just want to see your creativity! For the month of October, 2010 *You have until Friday, October 8 at MIDNIGHT Pacific Time to enter your submissions. (This means the current contest is now CLOSED. Any further submissions will not be accepted.) *Winners have been annouced, check it out here. *On Tuesday, October 12, the Meteor Games staff will choose the winners. *On Thursday, October 14, the winners will be announced on the Island Paradise fan page. For the month of September, 2010 *You have until Friday, September 3 at noon (Pacific Daylight Time) to enter your submissions. (This means the current contest is now CLOSED. Any further submissions will not be accepted.) *Winners have been annouced, check it out here. *On Tuesday, September 7, the Meteor Games staff will choose the winners. *On Thursday, September 9, the winners will be announced on the Island Paradise fan page. For the month of August, 2010 *You have until Friday, August 6 at noon (Pacific Daylight Time) to enter your submissions. (This means the current contest is now CLOSED. Any further submissions will not be accepted.) *Winners have been annouced, check it out here. *On Tuesday, August 10, the Meteor Games staff will choose the winners. *On Thursday, August 12, the winners will be announced on the Island Paradise fan page. For the month of June, 2010 *This month, the theme is cooking so don your aprons and get out the stoves! *You have until Friday, July 2 at noon (Pacific Daylight Time) to enter your submissions. (This means the current contest is now CLOSED. Any further submissions will not be accepted.) *Winners have been annouced, check it out here. * On Tuesday, July 6, the Meteor Games staff will choose the winners. *On Thursday, July 8, the winners will be announced on the Island Paradise fan page. For the month of May, 2010 *You have until Friday, May 28 at noon (Pacific Daylight Time) to enter your submissions. (This means the current contest is now CLOSED. Any further submissions will not be accepted.) *Winners have been announced, check it out here. *On Tuesday, June 1, the Meteor Games staff will choose the winners. *On Thursday, June 3, the winners will be announced on the Island Paradise fan page. For the month of April, 2010 *You have until Friday, April 30 at noon (Pacific Daylight Time) to enter your submissions. *Winners have been announced, check it out here. *On Tuesday, May 4, the Meteor Games staff will choose the winners. *On Thursday, May 6, the winners will be announced on the Island Paradise fan page. Rules *Entries must be posted, by you, in this thread by posting a link to the photo from your Island Paradise Photos photo album. **See “How do I post a link to my photo?” below on how to wrangle your security setting so they can see your images without any problems. *Submitted photos have to be taken with the in-game snapshot feature. **Photos can be from before the contest existed. It does not have to be your island right here and now. *Photoshopped or edited images will not be considered. *Photos can be of your entire island or just of a select area. *Your submission must be of YOUR island. *Only one submission per contest. So make it good! *No inappropriate images are allowed. *Do not spam the submission thread with anything that is not relevant to the contest. *Be courteous to all players who submit their entries. How do I post a link to my photo? First, make sure your “Island Paradise Photos” photo album is set up to be public. To check this, you can go here: http://www.facebook.com/privacy/?view=photos On the drop down bar for “Island Paradise Photos,” make sure it is set to “Everyone,” as seen in this example: Then, find the image in the album that you'd like to submit. If you have your album settings set correctly, you should see a link at the bottom of the page that says: Share this photo with anyone by sending them this public link: http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=1234567890 Image example seen here (the link you copy is circled in a large red box): Copy that link and post it in this thread to enter your submission! Prizes There will be four winners and their submissions will be featured in the Island Paradise loading screen. Also, the winners will each receive 2,000 Meteor Credits. What happens if I don't win? Entries that do not win will not be automatically re-submitted into next month's contest. Players can choose to either re-submit the same entry or submit a different photo when the next contest starts. Quick Links Picture Submission topic - http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=94483022361&topic=68094 Category:Game Play & Rules